Together in Love
by eyepatchesandpipes
Summary: The i-Pod challenge! HG/MM pairing!


_**A/N:**_** So, I'm sure you've all heard of this; the i-Pod challenge! Well, I was bored and uninspired so I thought I'd have a go!**

**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**Turn your music player on and turn it on random.**

**Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**Do five of these and post them.**

**Stop That Time – Nightcore**

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror as she swept her hair up into a bun with her wand before picking up a white flower slide and putting it in. Messy little tendrils cascaded out of it creating a sophisticated-chic look. She turned her head slightly, admiring it, before picking up a perfume bottle. She sprayed her neck and smiled at the sweet scent.

Minerva appeared behind her, running her hands over her lover's shoulders. She smiled and kissed Hermione neck. Hermione smiled in return as she leaned back into Minerva's embrace.

"I love you." Minerva murmured and Hermione nodded in agreement.

They started as they heard a click of a camera, catching Harry's grin in the background. It was a picture that was framed and spent it's lifetime on Minerva's desk, another moment in time between them.

**I Won't Say I'm in Love – Susan Egan (Hercules, Disney)**

Hermione sat in the courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The stone bench beneath her was aging with ivory climbing up the sides. Her hand hung limply at her side, finger absently brushing the petals of a white flower.

Her gown from the Yule Ball was ripped at the shoulder after she caught it on an ice sculpture in her rush to get away from Ron. She cast a quick warming charm on herself and felt a tear make its way down her face.

She was _not_ in love with her Transfiguration professor. Ron was wrong, she was happy in Viktor's arms. She wasn't jealous of Albus Dumbledore, or Rolanda Hooch or whoever danced with Minerva.

She was _not._

**At the Beginning – Richard Marx and Donna Lewis (Anastasia, 20****th**** Century Fox)**

Hermione took a deep breath as she re-adjusted her dress. On the other side of that door was the love of her life, Minerva McGonagall.

It was today; they were getting married. It was starting today, the first day of their lives together. No matter what Hermione knew she'd be standing by Minerva through thick and thin. They'd survived a war against one of the most powerful Dark Wizards the world had ever known and they would keep going.

This time though, they'd be there for each other. Hermione took another calming breath as the door opened. Ginny's head poked through and she smiled.

"You ready, 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded. She was ready. It was time – she was about to marry the woman she loved.

Hermione stepped through the door towards the rest of her life. After all, it was just the beginning.

**Viva la Vida – Coldplay**

Minerva stared at the school she loved. Hogwarts groaned, as though it was in pain, before the Gryffindor tower fell.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she watched another wall crumble down. It didn't take long – before she knew it Hogwarts was nothing but a pile of rubble before her feet. The Death Eater's spells had done damage quicker than imaginable, but she didn't feel guilt.

She'd taken down her school's defences. After all, what was the point of defending a building that had helped the most evil Wizard the world had known grow? He had killed, repeatedely.

Lily, James, Albus, Pomona, Filius, Rolanda, Hagrid, Luna, Remus, Nymphadora, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Harry…

Hermione…

Her Hermione. She was gone, so why protect this place?

They glared at her, hatred pouring off of them as they died one by one. Students fell – there were too many to bother with torturing. Minerva was sure, however, that she would feel the pain. Unless…

Minerva collapsed, allowing the pain to consume her at last. Not eating or drinking, starving herself of necessities.

No… they would not take her life, she'd already taken it herself.

**Corner – Allie Moss**

Hermione took the hand of the young brown-haired, green-eyed child and smiled. She pulled her to the side of the hall into a small corner before crouching down. She smiled even wider as she looked into the wide emeralds peering back at her.

"We'll hide here, okay?" Hermione asked and the girl nodded before sitting down on the floor. Hermione sat down herself before pulling the child onto her lap and hugging her tight against her chest. The child snuggled deeper, using Hermione as a source of comfort. Hermione began to quietly hum, watching the green eyes disappear behind drooping eyelids.

Hermione stopped humming as she looked up, Minerva approaching.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked, worry evident in her eyes as she took in Minerva's appearance. The older witch flashed a reassuring smile.

"I won, and I'm sure Ronald won't be doubting my ability to duel any time soon."

At the sound of the Scottish brogue the emerald-eyed girl looked up, smiling widely.

"Mamma!" She cried as she pulled herself into Minerva's arms.

Minerva smiled and laughed, stroking the brown hair. "What were you doing down here, sweetie?"

The emerald-eyed girl looked up into the emerald eyes of her mother, "Me and mummy were hiding from the big bangs, because mummy was scared you'd get hurt, but I knew you'd be fine!"

Minerva smiled down at Hermione fondly, "Was she really?"

_**A/N:**_** Well, there you go! I thank Merlin for my fast typing, this would have been a nightmare without it. Ah well, 'tis done now! And I tag… YOU!**


End file.
